Fairy's Facebook
by Lightmoon54
Summary: Will Happy win Carla's heart, will Lucy suceed in proving herself normal? Will Gajeel read for Levy? Will Natsu like other games besides Happy Pets? Will Jellal learn to drive, will Erza suceed on her diet? A series of stories revolving around the world of Fairy Tail, with its residents discovering the existence of Facebook. What will happen on Facebook with the famous Fairy Tail?
1. Author's Notes & Introduction

**Fairy's Facebook**

~Author's Notes~

Okay, another new story uploaded. I'm Lightmoon54 and here I am more than happy to present another story to your amusements. This time I'm working on humor, and it's still on Fairy Tail but with Facebook. I am new to this genre kind, so please keep in mind that it may not be as funny as I'd like it to be. I'll still try my best, though! :D Please enjoy and leave reviews if you found this to your liking. I'd like to see just how many wish to go on, if the number is considerable, I'll certainly type some more. I'm still working on the homours, so please suggest what you'd like me to add! ;)

~Introduction~

Natsu Dragneel recently got a Facebook, Carla suddenly found herself followed by a certain blue Exceed. Lucy was trying to prove herself as normal, Erza was trying to get Jellal off her tail. Levy tried to persuade Gajeel to read, Mirajane tried to pair Natsu and Lisanna up with one objecting Elfman along with stories revolving around the rest of the Fairy Tail world. Read on and review! :D Lightmoon54 here forever at your service! Questions and suggestions will be considered!


	2. New Game: Happy Exceeds

**Fairy's Facebook**

~New Game: Happy Exceeds~

* * *

Hello, readers. This is my fifth FanFiction, and so far none was too light hearted and hilarious. I'd just like to try my hands at a funny FanFiction. Don't worry, I'll still update my other stories! Please review! :)

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **came online**. **

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel:** Hi, everyone! I made an account! :)

Today at 1:45AM

**Lucy** **Heartfilia**,** Happy Exceed** and 581 others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: This fucking midnight, who ya announcing to, flame head?

**Juvia Lockser** like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: You're an ass.

**Mirajane Strauss**: Now, now, don't start fighting even on FB...you two.

**Happy Exceed**: Congrats, Natsu! :) Plus, Gray. U talking means ur here right? He's announcing to all that's still on!

**Lucy Heartfilia** , **Natsu Dragneel** and 21 others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster**:...Traitors

**Juvia Lockser** likes this.

**Juvia Lockser**: Gray-sama, don't worry. I'm always on your side! ;)

**Lucy Heartfilia**: BTW Natsu, didn't you say FB is not your kind of thing?

**Natsu Dragneel**:...I changed my mind, got hooked on Happy Pets

**Lucy Heartfilia**: No comment...

**Erza Scarlet**: You went outta ur way for a game?

**Happy Exceed**: That game's stupid, can't even grow fish! :(

**Lucy Heartfilia**:...Since when can you 'grow' fish? The name seemingly refers to you too. Hence the similarities to the cat!

**Levy McGarden** likes this.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: Yes! Leveled up in Happy Pet to 50!

Today at 3:24AM

**Gajeel Redfox**: Ya played all this time? O.o

**Carla Exceed**: Wow, impressive.

**Wendy Marvell**: Natsu-san, um...mind to share the secret of leveling so fast?

**Gray Fullbuster**: You play it too, Wendy? Oh, sent me a gift. Level 52 btw

**Juvia Lockser** likes this.

**Juvia Lockser**: Gray-sama, I'll play just for you!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Accepted ice head's challenge. Gonna beat ya up soon!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Just try, asshole.

**Juvia Lockser**: Go, Gray-sama! XD

**Lucy Heartfilia**: You two certainly fight over everything...

**Erza Scarlet**, **Levy McGarden** and 347 others like this.

* * *

**Happy Exceed**: Why does everyone play Happy Pet now? It's so booooring! :(

Today at 5:46AM

** Wendy Marvell**: Carla recommended it, not bad. She likes it :)

**Happy Exceed:** You know, I think I'll try the game again. For my goddess, Carla. 3

**Carla Exceed**: What the-

**Lucy Heartfilia**: You liiiiiiike her~

**Happy Exceed**: is blushing. XD

**Erza Scarlet**, **Juvia Lockser**, **Natsu Dragneel**, **Mirajane Strauss **and 2361 others like this.

**Wendy Marvell**: Oh dear. Looks like many people want you two to pair up.

**Happy Exceed**: I'll do anything for you, besides. We have the same last name!

**Carla Exceed**: It's not like that, just think that we're siblings. :) Yeah!

**Happy Exceed**: is now dead. XC

**Juvia Lockser**: This is getting cruel...

**Queen Shagotte**: Carla, play nice. I kinda like that boy

**Happy Exceed**: I have her majesty on my side, Carla! :3

**Carla Exceed**: I'll change my surname if this goes on! You should be dead by now from four lines up.

**Happy Exceed**: Come on, Carla. Having the same surname with the handsome me cant be that bad!

**Wendy Marvell** and 34 others like this.

* * *

**Carla Exceed** changed her name to **Carla Kat**.

Today at 9:28AM

**No one** likes this.

**Wendy Marvell**: Carla!

**Carla Kat**: That male pussy cat made me do this! I warned him!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Who's **No one**?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: basically me, this other account of mine will like anything lame or bad, I'm pretty much the only one normal here anyway.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Says the weird one.

**Lucy Hearfilia**: Shuddap

**Carla Kat**: Lucy, unlike this, it's great for me.

**Lucy Heartifila**: But Happy is not even bothering to comment anymore. Look at what u've done!

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Wendy Marvell** and 18 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: You ought to apologize.

**Jellal Fernandes** likes this.

**Carla Kat**:... traitors.

**Gray Fullbuster** likes this

**Gray Fullbuster**: Now someone understands. :D

* * *

**Happy Exceed** changed his name to **Happy Kat**.

Today at 10:05AM

**Natsu Dragneel** and 7893 others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Nice one, blue Kat!

**Happy Kat**: Thanks :)

**Juvia Lockser** likes this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Thanks right, never give up! :D

**Carla Kat**: This is driving me nuts, you freakin stalker!

**Happy Kat**: Anything for you, my love. Care to have a fish?

**Carla Kat**:...ur a ******* *******

**No one** likes this.

**Queen Shagotte**: Carla, where'd you learn language like this?!11111

**Erza Scarlet**, **Happy Kat**, **Lucy** **Heartfilia**,** Wendy Marvell** and 7484 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Agreed, Carla. I didn't know you are so good at cursing.

**Jellal Fernandes**: She curses almost as bad as me. Although I dont do this much now.

**Erza Scarlet** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: How'd you guys read that thing? What does it say?

**Carla Kat**: Enough, I yield.

* * *

**Carla Kat** changed her name to **Carla Exceed**.

Today at 11:34AM

**Levy McGarden**: So you changed back. :[

**Carla Exceed**: Yeah, basically. -.-;

**Natsu Dragneel**: You know Happy can do it as easily as you do, yeah?

**Gray Fullbuster**: I can somehow understand your feeling, Carla.

**Carla Exceed** likes this.

**Juvia Lockser**: Gray-sama! Is it because of Lucy?

**No one** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Not at all!

* * *

**Happy Kat** changed his name to **Happy Exceed**.

Today at 2:56PM

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Lucy Heartfilia**, **Michelle Lobster** and 51 others like this.

**Jellal Fernandes**: You sure is determined, like me to Er- chan. :) High five!

**Erza Scarlet**: What? What does this have to do with me?

**Jellal Fernandes**: Everything, dear one. ;)

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Meredy Cutie**, **Ultear Milkovich** and 635382 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Kyaaaa, so many?

**Gray Fullbuster**:...Kya, really?

**Juvia Lockser** likes this.

**Carla Exceed**: You know, I'm on the verge of suicide...

* * *

**Carla Exceed** went offline.

* * *

**Happy Exceed**: Wait! I'll get you a fish to cheer you up, plz don't die!

Today at 3:52PM

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Queen Shagotte** and **Jellal Fernandes** likes this.

* * *

**Happy Exceed** went offline.

* * *

Ok, so I am still a newbie at this. But I kind of like this already. Please review and tell me your thoughts. Maybe I should do this more often. :D


	3. Shopping Discoveries

**Fairy's Facebook**

~Shopping Discoveries~

* * *

Hi everyone, heres the new chapter! :D Please review? Special thanks to** Sovereign64 **for reviewing and faving! Also grateful to** Pillo231 **for following. I'd like more reviews, plz? :D

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Hello, anybody wanna go shopping with me? :D

Yesterday at 1:16PM

**Erza Scarlet**,** Gray Fullbuster** and **Wendy Marvell** like this.

**Wendy Marvell**: Sure! ;D

**Erza Scarlet**: Good idea, be over in ten min.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Wait, thought you don't change unless from Magic and armors. :O

**Erza Scarlet**: …I do.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Oh…kinda hard to believe.

**Gray Fullbuster**: pffft… the baka thought you do not change. LOL

**Natsu Dragneel**: Says the stripper! You should learn to keep ya clothes on more often! :D

**Gajeel Redfox**, **Laxus Dreyer** and 15 others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: Huh, wanna have a go you moron?

**Natsu Dragneel**: Shuddap, bring it on ya stripper!

**Erza Scarlet**: Don't fight! :(

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel **went offline.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** went offline.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**: sigh, wait for me, Lucy and Wendy. Got some issues to deal with first 3:) Dont stop me

**Lucy Heartfilia**: O-Okay.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet** went offline.

* * *

**Wendy Marvell**: Who tempted to stop her anyway?

**Lucy Heartfilia** and **Carla Exceed** likes this.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Uggg…. Why is even shopping for clothes so tiring.

Yesterday at 8:34PM

**Wendy Marvell** and **Erza Scarlet** likes this.

**Happy Exceed**: Lucy, you have...Low stamina, weird minded…clothes freak…ish. Just you, not the other two.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Happy! Play nice.

**Lucy Heartfilia**:… What'd I do to you? :0

**Happy Exceed**: Erza almost killed me when stopping Natsu and Gray, need to put off my freakin anger, but not on Erza-sama. Choose you cause ya're weird. XD

**Lucy Heartfilia**: ...

**Wendy Marvell**: Lucy-san?

**Lucy Hearfilia**: Think Erza's the only scary one? Happy, once I found your house…I'll strangle you!

**Carla Exceed** and **Pantherlily Exceed** likes this.

**Happy Exceed**: Come find me then! And you two, traitors!

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** went offline.

* * *

**Natsu dragneel**: What the fuck, she playing for real? :O

**Happy Exceed**: It's not nice to intrude into people's home. Does she even know where?

**Natsu Dragnee**l: You got no right to say that, Happy. :D

**Jellal Fernandes**: Neither do you.

**Erza Scarlet**, **Gajeel Redfox**, **Levy McGarden** and 16538 others like this.

**Carla Exceed** to **Pantherlily Exceed**: You wanna go to his house and beat him up for me? Obviously he said, "Come find me then! And you TOO, traitors."

Natsu Dragneel, Erza Scarlet, Jellal Fernandes, Juvia Lockser, Gray Fullbuster and 25 others like this.

**Pantherlily Exceed**: Beat him up for you? Yer not going?

**Carla Exceed**: Ew, rather die than go to his home!

**Happy Exceed**: X'O

**Natsu Dragneel**: ! His home is my home too, Carla, k?

* * *

**Happy Exceed**: Wait, gotta go. Mail at door.

Yesterday at 9:35PM

**Mirajane Strauss**: Wait, Happy!

* * *

**Happy Exceed** went offline.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: Ya, Lucy at the door. She took Happy outside…

**Gray Fullbuster**: You not gonna save him?

**Natsu Dragneel**: Phew phew phew, the revenge for snoring in sleep and keeping me awake! 3:)

**Gray Fullbuster**: What weird laugh. And what trivial reason.;P

**Erza Scarlet**, **Jellal Fernandes** and 18 other likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Shut the fuck up! :C

**Gray Fullbuster**: Damn you…

**Erza Scarlet**: Wanna relive what happened round noon?

**Gray Fullbuster**: No...madam

**Natsu Dragneel**: Me neither, Erza-sama

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia **came online.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I'm back, after doing some justice! :D

Yesterday at 10:02PM

**Natsu Dragneel**: I just got some cast on Happy, basically a mummy cat now.

**Lucy Hearfilia**, **Gajeel Redfox**, **Laxus Dreyer**, **Carla Exceed**, **Pantherlily Exceed** and 12 others like this.

* * *

**Happy Exceed** came online.

* * *

**Happy Exceed**: Demons! I'm freakin dying! XC

**Wendy Marvell**: Wait, Happy-san. I can come over and maybe…heal you up a bit?

**Happy Exceed**: Except Carla, not gonna trust another female for another year! Especially that monster! TOT

**No one** likes this.

**Carla Exceed**: Why just me the exception?

**Happy Exceed**: Cause I heart you, my angel! 0:D

**Extalia Kingdom**, **Queen Shagotte** and **Juvia Lockser** like this.

**Carla Exceed**: You called me demon moments ago, which one huh?

**Juvia Lockser**: I understand the craziness of being in love, right, Gray-sama? ;)

**Happy Exceed** likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: …

**Mirajane Strauss**: Wait, how can you still type?

**Happy Exceed**: The damn blonde demon beat me so hard I can barely do anything else than moving the fingers. Fuck her!

**No one** likes this.

**Wendy Marvell**: Whoa, the language! O.O

**Queen Shagotte**: ...Reconsidering for my daughter's future husband... :C

**Carla Exceed** and **No one **likes this

**Happy Exceed**: Great Queen, please don't! I'll delete it!

* * *

**Happy Exceed **deleted the comment**.**

* * *

**Queen Shagotte**: That's better! :D

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Learn the lesson, don't mess with me. ;P Learned some stuff from Edo Lucy.

**Natsu Dragneel: **...gulp...

**Gray Fullbuster**: Now she's just like Erza.

**Erza Scarlet**: Wha?

**Jellal Fernandes**: Haha, my Er-chan so clueless sometimes.

**Juvia Lockser**, **Lucy Hearfilia** and 18474 others like this.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**: Now explain, Jellal! Why where you with us during the shopping trip

Yesterday at 8:56PM

**Wendy Marvell** and **Lucy Heartfilia** like this.

**Lisanna Strauss**: OMG He was with you girls?

**Elfman Strauss**: That is so manly! :D

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Nope, actually the opposite.

**Carla Exceed**: Perv, u lay one paw on Wendy and I'll...castrate you!

**Wendy Marvell**: Carla!

**Erza Scarlet**: Well, Jelly?

**Jellal Fernandes**: Okay…I wanna protect you.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: From what?!

**Erza Scarlet** and 3749 others like this.

**Jellal Fernandes**: Obviously, the blonde demon can strike again! :D Did you watch Rave Master? Sieg Hart looks just like me, and he's just as powerful and handsome. He saved Elie and all...but heartfilia is not like elie, more like lucia.

**No one** likes this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Jellal...don't make me...

**Jellal Fernandes**: Fine, the real reason was that I just wanna tag along with you, k?

**Ultear Milkovich**: You went back on ur promise of giving me and meredy a ride through town fer that? :(

**Jellal Fernandes**: Cause I need to save myself the embarrassment of not knowing how to drive, ok?

**Meredy Cutie**, **Ultear Milkovich** and 294 others like this.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes** deleted the comment.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes**: Opps.

**Erza Scarlet**: …you don't know how to drive?!1111

**Happy Exceed**: Who would have though? :[

**Ultear Milkovich**: he tried saving the embarrassment, by announcing he cant drive over FB…ppppfffftttttttt.

**Meredy Cutie**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Lucy Heartfilia**, **Natsu Dragneel** and 4867 others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: BWAAAHAHAHAHA!

**Jellal Fernandes**:…damn.

**Erza Scarlet**: It's alright, allow me to teach you. Remember, I did the impossible by teaching Natsu how to read n write.

**Lucy Heartfilia** and **Mirajane Strauss** likes this.

**Happy Exceed**: Natsu is suddenly trembling… LOL O.O

**Natsu Dragneel**: Shut up, cat!

**Jellal Fernandes**: I'll try then, for my own goddess. *winks at happy* ;D

**Happy Exceed: **He liiiiiiiikes her!

**Juvia Lockser** and **Jellal Fernandes** likes this.

**Erza Scarlet**: See you on Friday then. ;)

**Jellal Fernandes**: K…Wait, did you just call me Jelly?

**Erza Scarlet**: Whose the clueless one now? ;D *winks at jellal*

**Meredy Cutie**, **Ultear Milkovich** and 1837445 others like this.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes **went offline.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet** went offline.

* * *

Please review! D: PLEASE! Giving away cookies! :P Jellal's learning how to drive with one demonic coach next chapter! :D


	4. Drivers and Demons

**Fairy's Facebook**

~Drivers and Demons~

* * *

My special thanks goes to **Darkside. Wolf** and **Lillian Jade** for following and faving, like **Naturesshadows**. To **Pillo231** and** Lilian Jade **for reviewing and reading the latest chapter! :D I am also grateful to **No one** and **Guest** for reviewing like **Naturesshadows** and **Asa Nakamaru**. Oh, and **Darkside . Wolf** was also not forgotten, arigato ne! Review and enjoy!:D

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes**: Erza? Where are you?

Friday, September 7 X791, 8:12AM

**Erza Scarlet**: KK, get over here. Near the swimming pool.

**Ultear Milkovich**, **Mirajane Strauss** and 289 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: What's the deal with all the likes? :[

**Natsu Dragneel**: …Swimming pool?

**Happy Exceed**: Shouldn't you two be talking about driver's license n stuff?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: According to last time's chat between u 2.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Happy's making a troll face… O.O Looks perverted

**Carla Exceed**: Is that not his normal face, whats da difference? :/

**Pantherlily Exceed, Gray Fullbuster, Juvia Lockser, Lucy Heartfilia** and 4867 others like this.

**Happy Exceed**: Carla!

**Queen Shagotte** and **Wendy Marvell** likes this

**Erza Scarlet**: Anyway, Jelly. Get ya ass over here in 30 seconds, or else… 0:P you'll see!

**Jellal Fernandes**: O-okay, ma'am.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes** went offline.

* * *

**Wendy Marvell**: Why are u 2 at the swimming pool?!

**Happy Exceed**: Something fishy going on… :P

**Carla Exceed** and 17 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Gonna take him to the nearby field and try his skills.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I smell adventure, gonna come with popcorn! XD

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** went offline.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster: **Good idea!

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** went offline.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**: Ppl! This not a show!

**Mirajane Strauss, Elfman Strauss** and 46 others like this.

**Carla Exceed**: I suspect that it was not the training they wanna watch, but the swimming pool episode. Manga 298 page 16, if you know what I mean…

**Cana Alberona, Miss Fairy Evergreen** and 27465 others likes this.

**Erza Scarlet:** is blushing….

* * *

**Erza Scarlet** went offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes**: Thiss…. Is the longest day of my lifeee!

Friday, September 8 X791, 9:37PM

**Erza Scarlet, Lucy Heartfilia, Wendy Marvell, Carla Exceed** and 570674 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Whats with the guilds at the place, not just our guild, Lamia Scale, Blue Pegasus….etc

**Jellal Fernandes** and **No one** like this.

**Happy Exceed**: Lucy brought popcorns! ;P

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Did not!

**Natsu Dragneel**: Saw manga 298, yet?

**Gray Fullbuster**: She's perverted to enjoy everything along with popcorn! LOL :P

**No one** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: ….

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** went offline.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster** went offline.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: What the fuck, her speed evolved! O.O Someones as dangerous as the scarlet knight!

**Erza Scarlet**: Who's that?

**Carla Exceed**: Erza, you're sooooo lost! XD

**Wendy Marvell, Natsu Dragneel, Happy Exceed, Jellal Fernandes **and 27494 others like this.

**Juvia Lockser**: That woman lay one finger on Gray-sama, I'll….declare a life duel

* * *

**Juvia Lockser** went offline.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**: Jellal, how come you cant control the brakes?

Friday, September 9 X791, 12:17AM

**Jellal Fernandes**: Whos cars were that? Pieces of crap, cant even be control!

**Natsu Dragneel, Lyon Vastia** and 576 others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: He almost hit the wall, so happy that I did not got on…

**Jellal Fernandes**: who was the idiot that ever put a wooden doughnut into the car?! Not even funny!

**Natsu Dragneel** and 37433374742 others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Um…Geniuses, that's the steering wheel for a car…

**Erza Scarlet** likes this.

**Jellal Fernandes**: The makeup Mirror!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Equals rear and side mirrors, so you don't crash, baka.

**Carla Exceed** likes this.

**Jellal Fernandes**: ! Then what bout the damn piano pedals under that doughnut, wheel whatever?

**Carla Exceed**: you seriously dumb or what?

**Lucy Heartfilia, Erza Scarlet, Ultear Milkovich, Meredy Cutie** and 47606875 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Everyone think so, yep you are.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Cant believe he doesn't even know how to pump car to go with Magic….

**Jellal Fernandes**: Ppl, my first driving lessons! Erza brought a whip, I got nervous! She whipped me like ten million times, hurt like hell! Damn demon! :(

**Wendy Marvell**: She did!?

**Lisanna Strauss**: Ouch. X

**Erza Scarlet**: Cause a certain baka crashed 18 Magic Four Wheelers! The damn guy even got the SE-Plug in the wrong spot! Who puts the thing on their neck?

**Natsu Dragneel, Happy Exceed, Ultear Milkovich** and 3575965985 others like this.

**Jellal Fernandes**: *rolls eyes* Whatever. :'(

**Natsu Dragneel**: An epic show, so sad car accient did not happen. 3:) Erza + Jellal= dead = world peace! :D

**No one** likes this.

**Erza Scarlet**: …can we pause our own fight?

**Jellal Fernandes**: …you thinking what im thinking?

**Erza Scarlet**: Let's go. 3:)

* * *

**Erza Scarlet** went offline.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes** went offline.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** went offline.

* * *

**Happy Exceed**: ! 0.0

**Mirajane Strauss**,** Lisanna Struass**,** Lucy Heartfilia** and 76 others like this.

**Carla Exceed**: T-that was instantly! O.O Impressive speed!

**Wendy Marvell**, **Happy Exceed** and 375 others like this.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet** came online.

* * *

**Jellal Fernandes** came online.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**: Feels damn good! :D

Friday, September 9 X791, 1:28AM

**Jellal Fernandes** likes this.

**Jellal Fernandes**: We found a nice punch bag, high five! :D

**Erza Scarlet** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Erza-sama…Jellal-sama. What did you two do to him?

**Erza Scarlet**: Put him on a moving vehicle! ^.^ Jellal trying again tomorrow!

**Jellal Fernandes** and **No one** like this.

**Happy Exceed**: …O.O the fuck? I hope Natsu has insurance...

**Lucy Heartfilia** and 734 others like this.

**Pantherlily Exceed**: Gajeel is suddenly throwing up…

**Carla Exceed**: Wendy 2…?

**Mirajane Strauss**: Hello, mina! I caught Laxus throwing up in the toilet, got him on tape. Visit link below. Enjoy! :D

(Link)

**Erza Scarlet**, **Happy Exceed** and 2894766959686 others like this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: Simply priceless!

**Wendy Marvell**: So…hilarious!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Bwuaaaaahhhahahahahah

**Erza Scarlet**: is giggling.

**Lisanna Strauss**: He almost looked as if he was drinking from the toilet! DX

**Lucy Heartfilia **and **Mirajane Strauss** likes this!

**Laxus Dreyer**: Another word I'll electric you all to crispies! :O

**Freed Justine** and **No one** like this.

**Makarov Dreyer**: My children, all is well. My grandson I'll keep an eye on. Plus he's too embarrassed right now.

**Mirajane Strauss**: He's blushing very red! ^^

**Erza Scarlet**,** Miss Fairy Evergreen**,** Jellal Fernandes**,** Lucy Heartfilia**,** Carla Exceed**,** Wendy Exceed**,** Makarov Dreyer **and 27345 others like this.

**Laxus Dreyer**: S-shut up!

* * *

**Laxus Dreyer** went offline.

* * *

**Mirajane Strauss**: Today sure is a bad day for the Dragonslayers, Jellal + Gray! :D Either got beat up, mocked or puked

Friday, September 9 X791, 2:13AM

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Wendy Marvell**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Meredy Cutie**, **Elfman Strauss** and **Lisanna Strauss** likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Cause mainly erza and lucy grew...untouchable! :D

**Jellal Fernandes**, **Carla Exceed**, **Happy Exceed**, **Wendy Marvell** and 567607 others like this.

**Happy Exceed: **I thought you're on a vehicle that Jellal will sent to heaven tomorrow! How are you still on FB?

**Jellal Fernandes**, **Erza Scarlet** and 485 others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: There's my phone! :D

**Carla Exceed**: Very smart, but right now you may recieve something deadly. Thus we pray, for you.

**Wendy Marvell** and Gray Fullbuster likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: I'm surprised he even knew how to use a phone. *mumble, mumble*

**Natsu Dragneel**: Shuddap, Ice Princess, and Carla, Fer what?

**Erza Scarlet**: ...Lucy?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Aye, ma'am

* * *

**Erza Scarlet** went offline.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** went offline.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** went offline.

* * *

**Makarov Dreyer**: What a day.

Friday, September 9 X791, 2:45AM

**Happy Exceed** and 26 others like this.

* * *

Please review? I'll update soon! This is getting fun for me! :D I hope the same for all my readers!


	5. Delay and SHSAT

**Fairy's Facebook**

~Delay and SHSAT~

* * *

I know I've said I'll udpate this quickly, but its like half a year since I last updated. Well, the reason and delay explaination lies inside this chapter. I thank and apologize to you all for the patient and gap in updating times. Also special thanks to those who had faved, reviewed or followed and that would be...**AnimeLoverArIe**S and **Lady scarlet '1997** and **Lightningblade49** and **Scales of Boredom** and ** .xX **along with **Yuki Inoue** and **Dragon-fang18** and **Kiru Kohaku** as well as **ToveSiwe** and **Levina**. I also thank **Erza Scarlet Titania** and **Sovereign64** as well as **Pillo231** and **Yuki Inoue** along with **Mirademongod** and **Hunter Dayhorn** (my classmate and friend) for reading and reviewing! Enjoy!

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**: …doesn't it seem like a long time since we're on FB?

February 2 X791 at 2:16PM

**Lucy Heartfilia**,** Erza Scarlet**,** Juvia Lockser**,** Happy Exceed**,** Lisanna Struass**,** Wendy Marvell**,** Carla Exceed** and 28669033 others like this.

**Juvia Lockser**: O great and might Gray-sama, it is! ^^ The connection to seeing you outside of the guild and to love is finally back on!

**Gray Fullbuster**:… anyway anybody know why?

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Natsu Dragneel** and 68571818120 others like this.

**Juvia Lockser**: is-now-dead-because-gray-sama-is- acting-cruel-and-Juvia-is-feeling-very-lonely-so-she-jumped-off-the-cliff-at-the-seashore-in-an-attempt-to-suicide. X'O

**No One** likes this.

**Lyon Vastia**: But-then-Lyon-saved-princess-juvia-from-drowning-and-got-her-back-to-land-but-she-wasn't-breathing-so-prince-lyon-did-the-lip-contact-saving-method-before-beating-the-crap-out-of-gray! XD

**Juvia Lockser**: !

**Natsu Dragneel**:…you guys are crazy.

**Lisanna Strauss** and **Lucy Heartfilia** likes this.

******Gray Fullbuster: **I gotta agree with the flame bastard on this one. 

**Juvia Lockser**: Gray-sama! XC

**Lyon Vastia**: Juvia-chan! XD

**Happy Exceed**: Love triangle as shown!:P

**Juvia Lockser**: but so is natsu-san, lucy-san and lisanna-san! They even proved a triangle right there! Just look at the names from Natsu-san's comment!

**No one** and **Lyon Vastia** likes this.

**Lisanna Strauss**: What?! O.O

**Lucy Heartfilia** likes this.

**Gray Fullbuster**: hell…I just wanna ask a simple question, why aren't we going on FB anymore!

* * *

**Wendy Marvell**: Gray-kun, are you online still?

February 2, X791 at 5:13PM

**Gray Fullbuster**: Yeah, Wendy?

**Wendy Marvell**: I think I have an answer to why we aren't on FB as often: the author wasn't in the mood to write for this story. I chatted her myself a couple mins ago. :)

**Natsu Dragneel**: Whose the Author? Why didn't he write anymore! 3:X, I wasn't allowed on FB so long because he doesn't wanna write anymore? I'll beat him up!

**Gajeel Redfox**, **Levy McGarden**, **Lucy Heartfilia** and 95 others like this.

**Carla Exceed**: For your information, the Author is a she, and she is like the goddess here, okay? She can write you dead if she want to! :]

**Levy McGarden** and **Author Lightmoon54** like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: buwahahaha, goddess? I defeated some GodSlayers Magic users already! Piffffff….no one's an enemy I'm afraid of! Bring it on you author thi

**Lucy Heartfilia**: …0.0, can someone tell me why is his sentence incomplete and stopped in the middle?

**Wendy Marvell**, **Erza Scarlet** and **Gray Fullbuster** likes this.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel's account had been removed from the story by Author Lightmoon54.**

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Ekk! Something like this is possible? 0.0

**Gray Fullbuster**: Today should be declared as a holiday for world peace! Lalalalalala~ ^^ Plus, wendy…what else did you want to say?

**Erza Scarlet**, **No One **and 2975 others like this.

**Wendy Marvell**: I personally chatted Miss Author Lightmoon54 (I'm going to respect her because I don't want to be removed from facebook, so…-.-;) and she told me that for the past six month, since June to December, she was studying hard for the SHSATS. It's lucky she was writing stories for us at all!

**Erza Scarlet**: Oh, I remember that from a few years ago, SHSAT problem can be really hard! :O

**Levy McGarden**, **Freed Justine**, **Lucy Heartfilia** and **Author Lightmoon54** and 1293049 others likes this.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** came online.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: I'm back! :D Applauds plz! Plus what did SHSAT stand for? **S**omeone **H**ad **S**triping **A**t **T**ime problems? So all of you like Gray had that problem? :C

**Lucy Heartiflia**: No, dumbass!

**Gray Fullbuster**: What does this have to do with me, flame breath!

**Happy Exceed**: And how did you get back here?

**Carla Exceed**, **Lucy Heartfilia**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Gray Fullbuster** and 4879759488393 others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Just bribed her through email with a bit of chocolate, she's like Erza, has control over us boys but loves sweet.

**Author Lightmoon54**: Aye! :3 I do love chocolate, and I think Sabertooth wants to join you all. Besides, result comes out of this month, kyyyaaa! I'm so flustered! XD

**Gray Fullbuster**:...Okay...

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Kyaa! Sabertooth's coming? 0.0 Gray, Natsu, anyone, stop them!

**Carla Exceed** likes this.

**Carla Exceed**: minerva was too cruel.

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Wendy Marvell**, **Juvia Lockser**, **Gray Fullbuster** and 22895475945859 others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: I guess she's still not over the case of the naval battle. :C Damn, girls hold grudges so easily…like the author.

**Happy Exceed**: And the fact that the Naval Battle episode is released right smack here today isn't helping at all. It's episode 171, right?

**Nastu** **Dragneel**, **Lisanna Strauss**, **Lucy Heartfilia**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Jellal Fernandes** and 19375958 others like this.

**Lisanna Strauss**: You should be careful even though she loves chocolates. Plus how do you stop people from getting on FB?

Lucy Heartfilia: Just stop them!

Natsu Dragneel: *scratch head* ye not really making whole lot sense, ya know?

* * *

**Sting Eucliffe** came online.

* * *

**Lector Exceed** came online.

* * *

**Erza Scarlet**: Looks like they're here already. :|

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** went offline.

* * *

**Carla Exceed**: I agree with this idea.

* * *

**Carla Exceed** went offline.

* * *

**Happy Exceed**: I guess…that's their resolution? Do you guys want fish? I'll give you some if you come back, Carla!

**Sting Eucliffe**: Yo, Natsu-nee! :D

**Natsu Dragneel**: you scare lucy away! :(

**Sting Eucliffe**: Well, you still have me and Lector here. :D

**Natsu Dragneel**: …Alone with you, you mean? I'd rather do this…

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** went offline.

* * *

**Gray Fullbuster**: Oi, were'd he go to? :0

**Happy Exceed**: I heard Natsu saying he wanna go study for the SHSAT rather than chat with Sting. He thinks Sting is mentally retarted, transgendered or gay for stalking him and killing his parents. That's why he avoides him...

**Lisanna Strauss**: That's understandable.

**Sting Eucliffe**: ToT

* * *

**Carla Exceed** came online.

* * *

**Wendy Marvell**: eh? Carla, why? O.o

**Happy Exceed**: Plz ask the super smart me! XP, got her back with a cup of darjeel tea. ( Girls are all so easily bribed? -.-;) How does my love taste like? :3

**Natsu Dragneel **and** Jellal Fernandes** likes this.

**Carla Exceed**: Buwa! This tea is gross, like the commenter! Besides hes annoying, so...

* * *

**Carla Exceed** went offline.

* * *

**Happy Exceed: **ToT

**Erza Scarlet**: Anyway wasnt he just complaining bout it as the stripping problem thing?

**Lector Exceed**: the shsat? what does that have to do with stripping problems? FT is weird!

**Jellal Fernandes**, **Miliana CatLover**, **Wally Bucana** , **Kagura Mikazuchi**, **Author Lightmoon54** and 29585086957 likes this.

* * *

**Rogue Cheney** came online.

* * *

**Frosch Exceed **came online.

* * *

**Rogue Cheney**: Did I miss something? Seems like lotta commotion. And whys sting crying here?

**Frosh Exceed**: Frosch think so too.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** came online.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Well, FT isn't really weird, its just natsu….hold on...

**Erza Scarlet**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Juvia Lockser**, **Elfman Strauss**, **Miss Fairy Evergreen**, **Mystogan Edolas King** and 298577945855 others like this.

**Makarov Dreyer**: Why is it that having the comment agreed by all those people from above so…ironic to me? X|

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I SAID HOLD ON! Sabertooth is still here! Geesh, I'm leaving, for the SHSAT! DANGER REMAINS.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** went offline.

* * *

**Wendy Exceed**: Um…I honestly think…Lucy-san is past that age.

**Carla Exceed**, **Happy Exceed** and **Makarov** **Dreyer** likes this.

**Gajeel Redfox**: Wait, is bunny girl really gonna go to the SHSAT? I thought girls stripping in public is unlegal!

**Sting Eucliffe**: Besides, I didn't know my idol is that immature either, to strip in public...and to think this is the guy I admired. *Facepalm before fainting*

**Gray Fullbuster** likes this.

**Levy McGarden**: Illegal is spelled wrong, genius! And what are in you people's mind?

**Milliana CatLover**: What they think is perfectly normal, I guess. But really, I thought SHSAT was really like the stuff Gray-san does...all along.

**Erza Scarlet**: You're not any better! :O

**Makarov Dreyer**: Well, well, Erza. Whatever happens in FB or in reality, as Lucy said, FT will always be normal right? :D At least I hope...

* * *

Well, here it is. Sorry for the long gap in time for update! :D The test was actually in October 28,2012 but was delayed until November 18 by Hurricane Sandy. Allow me to give a super late hope that all is safe and sound from it, or have recuperated from the damages. I'm also due to leave for my graduation trip of three day, two night to Frost Valley, NY soon, it has no Internet possibilities so here is my chapter. Thanks to everyone. Fairy's Facebook (if I have enough ideas and motivation and inspirations) will be back and updated regulary. Hunter Dayhorn, you'd better read this before the trip or I'll strangle you on the bus! 3XP


	6. One Sick Girl and Two Daddies

**Fairy's Facebook**

~One Sick Girl and Two Daddies~

* * *

Hey, everybody. I'm back with the promised new chapter. I'm sorry for the update, but I've lost the motivation and inspiration. I mean, for this chapter, I had to be sick to have the spare will to plan the events and all. Then randomness just kicked in, so yeah, this story is filled with randomness as my head begin to lose its sanity. Plus, right now it's midnight, and so it may not be functioning as bright as I want it to be. But leave reviews anyway, please~ Now, I'd like to thank my loyal, waiting readers, reviewers, favers and followers, such as **4-Sweet-Lianna **and **BlackCatNeko999 **and **HappyPlue **as well as **LuvsManga**, and along with **ScarletRockstar **and **xxHoshinoSoraxx **and **DiamondAnime **and **Hydro-Exceed. **Also, I had not forgotten to present my thanks to **Irisgarden799 **and **JaffreyTTK **and **Miyu-chin** or to **Sovereign64 **and **Lightningblade49** and **kova555**. And my final thanks are presented to **FTknowitall** and **agarfinkel** as well as **Oceana** and **A fairyninjapirate**.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** to **Lucy Heartfilia**: Lucy, why didn't you go on the job with us? :C

April 25 X784 at 1:15PM

**Erza Scarlet**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Happy Exceed**, **Wendy Marvell** and 2 others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Srry minna. I think I'm kinda sick.

**Erza Scarlet**: You seem fine yesterday, why so sudden?

**Natsu Dragneel** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Am I supposed to know why and when? 0.0 i woke up today, very dizzy and tired. And now I'm sneezing and everything, and freezing even under blankets.

**Happy Exceed**: Her age finally got the better of her, sigh.

**No one** likes this.

**Carla Exceed**: That is just plain mean!111111111111

**Wendy Marvell**, **Natsu Dragneel** and **Lucy Heartfilia** likes this.

**Happy Exceed**: But it's truth right? She's like what? 25, after the Tenrou incident? In cat years, 25×6, that's like… *scratch head*um, well, I'm only like 6!

**Gray Fullbuster**: Da heck? Why does she have the tenrou ages added, and you don't?

**Erza Scarlet**, **Carla Exceed** and 1739 others like this.

**Happy Exceed**: cause me a cat! Cats have to stay young and slim to climb and fly! :3 We awesome like that!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: You may as well add two red retarted ears behind that face.

**Carla Exceed**, **Gajeel Redfox** and 10 others like this.

**Happy Exceed**: Like that? ∑:3) Ha, beat that, Lucy!

**Wendy Marvell**, **Natsu Dragneel** and 2058 others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: You actually did it! Cool sign!

**Pantherlily Exceed**, **Queen Shagotte**, **Empire Extalia** and **Carla Exceed** likes that.

**Queen Shagotte**: I will put that into consideration as our symbol when we form our own governments. Good work, Happy.

**Happy Exceed**: *bow* Thank you, your majesty.

**Erza Scarlet**: But still, Happy, theres no denying you disrespected lucy. Ought to apologize.

**Natsu Dragneel**: T-take her advice, and today we wont get murdered.

**No one** likes this.

**Happy Exceed**: Why, lucy will murder me?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I wont murder happy, Im too tired to even get out of my house.

**Natsu Dragneel**: No, I'm worried bout erza, you are no threat compared to her.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: X(

**Happy Exceed**: fine, srry, lucy. And natsu, you don't need to?

**Natsu Dragneel**: Y? I didn't say anything mean!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Uggg…whatever, I don't even think I should be on my phone anymore. My head feels like splitting. I'm going to bed.

**Erza Scarlet**: Good idea, rest well.

**Levy McGarden** and **Wendy Marvel** likes this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Lucy, you're sick? Should I come over and visit you?

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Father? I didn't know you have a facebook account…

**Jude Heartfilia**: I made one so I can watch over you and ensure that you're safe.

**Makarov Dreyer**: ! Creepy!

**No one**, **Gray Fullbuster** and **Juvia Lockser** likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Aint he the bastard that asked phantom lord to attack us?

**Erza Scarlet**, **Gray Fullbuster** and 29689 others like this.

**Gajeel Redfox**: …

**Juvia Lockser** likes this.

**Makarov Dreyer**: C'mon, children. Respect, please~ It's all well, I mean, that's the past, and we got two wonderful new members. Plus, deeply loathed rival is now down.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Yeah…and their failure caused you to kidnapped my daughter from me.

**No one** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Father!

**Erza Scarlet**, **Natsu Dragneel** and 294890596869 others like this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Whoa! Please, everyone. I only have one wife and one child, my beloved Layla Heartfilia, may God bless her and my daughter Lucy. I'm not anyone else's father!

**Happy Exceed**: Natsu may be an exception, teehee! :D

**Jude Heartfilia**: What? :0

**Happy Exceed**: Or Leo, he liiiiiiikes her! _

**Jude Heartfilia**: Lucy Heartfilia! How many guys do you have after you? 0.0 I'm deeply outraged.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Father, don't listen to the blue cat, its not even a human, thus it can't think like a human! It's just a perverted cat!

**Carla Exceed** likes this.

**Happy Exceed**: Carla T︷T Lucy's insulting us not being able to think normally! And you liked that? Traitor! You're such a mean luc(k)y star.

**Queen Shagotte**, **Pantherlily Exceed**, **Samuel Exceed** and **Empire Extalia** likes this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: O-okay then ._.I see their mind do work a bit differently. I don't get anything.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: you're not supposed to, he's apparently babbling nonsense

**Makarov Dreyer**: Mr. Heartfilia, I disagree with your previous comments of how Lucy was abducted here. Was it not Phantom Lord that had done so, and you its backstage instructor? Was it not you who kidnapped Lucy from us?

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Mirajane Strauss**, **Lisanna Strauss**, **Elfman Strauss**, **Laxus Dreyer**, **Happy Exceed**, **Leo Spirit**, **Macao Conbolt** and 5299874 others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: That's right, father, you instructed phantom lord to attack us. FT did not kidnap me! I was the one that willingly joined the guild!

**Jude Heartfilia**: It's alright, Lucy dear. Now that Daddy is here, you really can stop forcing yourself to say these lies on Facebook.

**No one** likes this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Did you forget the whole episode of me coming home and all! 0.0

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Gray Fullbuster** and 1949 others like this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Quiet, Lucy. Daddy will deal with this.

**Makarov Dreyer**: Mr. Heartfilia, do let the child speak as she wishes.

**Lucy Heartfilia**, **Erza Scarlet** and **Leo Spirit** like this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Quiet, you white haired midget witch!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Father!

**Natsu Dragneel**: …

**Erza Scarlet**: Oh dear…

**Levy McGarden**: The plot is very interesting, btw anyone want popcorn?

**Gajeel Redfox**: Me!

**Carla Exceed**, **Laxus Dreyer**, **Team Rajinshu** and **Mirajane Strauss** like this.

**Happy Exceed**: nah, fish is better!

**Erza Scarlet**: …anyway, back to the story?

**Makarov Dreyer**: … who… whooooo….

**Jude Heartfilia**: What? I don't get this all randomness anymore.

**Lisanna Strauss**: Mr, You're totally gonna get it.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Eh, what?

**Makarov Dreyer**: who…who…WHO THE HELL DID YOU JUST CALL A WHITE HAIRED MIDGET WITCH, YOU HALF BALD BLONDIE OF A BUTT?!

**Jude Heartfilia**: That is certainly the most random insult I've ever heard, like two letters made sense in that entire sentence. A-and aren't the bald halfling?

**Mirajane Strauss**: Master! Please calm down, don't go giant size in the guild right now! I know you want to prove him wrong and all….but -.- don't do it here!

**Elfman Strauss**, **Levy McGarden**, **Nab Lasoro**, **Macao Conbolt**, **Wakaba Mine** and 2208405 others like this.

**Erza Scarlet**: Mira! Are you not at the guild! Stop Master! Why are you still on your phone?

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Lucy Heartfilia**, **Carla Exceed**, **Wendy Marvell**, **Juvia Lockser** and 192 others like this.

**Mirajane Strauss**: Because its more interesting this way! XD*makes peace sign* Gotta let you all who aint here know whats happening.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Is this the hell of the point? Mira, stop Master before he tears off the roof!

**Mirajane Strauss**: Aye sir!

**Carla Exeed**: Oof…that just reminded me someone very…gross.

**Happy Exceed**: *wails and goes to cry in a corner as a ball*

**Mirajane Strauss**: Master, get a hold of yourself now, or I'd be very angry! :(

**Makarov Dreyer**: se-sumimasen...

**Mirajane Strauss**, **Elfman Strauss**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Natsu Dragneel**, **Wendy Marvell**, **Lucy Heartfilia** and 109 others like this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: He's still checking his phone as he goes on a rampage and calms down as soon as a lady asked him to, I'm worried for my little girl's future with this kind of guildmaster.

**No one** like this.

**Makarov Dreyer**: WHAT DID U JUST SAY?!

**No one** like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Enough, alright? I'm already considering going to the hospital to be physically checked, with this banana play, you want me to be mentally checked too?

**Makarov Dreyer**: Sorry, Lucy. I should have been aware that you'd be stressed even more if I fought with your father...

**Jude Heartfilia **and **Lucy Heartfilia** like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Father, you too!

**Jude Heartfilia**: O-okay...

**Makarov Dreyer** and **Lucy Heartfilia** likes this.

Lucy Heartfilia: And father, I told you already that I joined the guild willingly. Nobody forced me to do anything, and this is where I will stay, you hear?

**Jude Heartfilia**: Actually, Lucy, if you really want to stay here, it's fine. But promise daddy you'd call me seven times a week and write a letter twice a week. K? Remember to come home twice a month and during holidays and birthday parties and events. If you'd agree to this compromise of mine...Then I guess I'll have let you stay.

**Lucy Hearfilia**: I think I've dizzier than ever, but whatever, fine.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Our family takes gravely of contracts and deals, if you are to agree to this as you are sick, to prevent future excuses of how you were sick and all...everyone here must be witnesses.

**Makarov Dreyer**, **Erza Scarlet**, **Natsu Dragneel**, **Levy McGarden**, **Laxus Dreyer**, **Gray Fullbuster** and 104 others like this.

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Alright, a lot of people seems to want me to do this anyway. Okay father, I agree.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Hurray, Lucy's daddy allowed at last! This calls for a celebration!

**Makarov Dreyer**, **Lucy Heartfilia**, **Levy McGarden**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Laxus Dreyer**, **Mirajane Strauss** and 2093 others like this.

**Makarov Dreyer**: Mr. Heartfilia, please, do join us and let the past slide.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Well...I suppose so. But over FB?

**Erza Scarlet**: I will send you our Guild's address, mister. If that is to bring you convience. Would you like a coupon of train ride? I happen to have one, and I can call the station and have them attend to your cares on your way here.

**Jude Heartfilia**: No need, thank you, Miss Scarlet. I will have my own means of transportation. But I do thank your hospitality.

**Natsu Dragneel**: *scratch head* how come now I can't understand a single word?

**Happy Exceed**, **Gajeel Redfox** and 10 others like this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: ...

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Father! I know what you are thinking! Don't you dare!

**Jude Heartfilia** to **Lucy Heartfilia**: o-okay.

**Natsu Dragneel**: What, Luce? I don't get this.

**Happy Exceed**: Bout you becoming his son in law with that dumb and slow brain! XD

**Carla Exceed**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Lucy Heartfilia** and 108 others like this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Why, you little blue knot of fur! Darn! Get over here!

**Happy Exceed**: No! You violent person! Plus see, Lucy liiiiiiiiiiiikes you~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~r comment, aye! She's defending you!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Happy!

**Natsu Dragneel**, **Leo Spirit** and 12 others like this.

**Happy Exceed**: Lucy's dad, don't be surprised if Natsu ended up as your son in law! *blows raspberry at the pink dragon.*

**Juvia Lockser**, **Gray Fullbuster**, **Makarov Dreyer**, **Igneel Flames** and 1939 others like this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Lucy!111111

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I told you to stop listening to that blue cat! He's perverted

**Happy Exceed**: Natsu and Lucy sitting in a tree~~~

K-I-S-S-I-N-G

First comes love~

Hehe, Shall I continue?

**No one** likes this.

**Natsu Dragneel**: Say another word, I dare you.

**Leo Spirit**, **Lucy Heartfilia** and **Lisanna Strauss** likes this.

**Happy Exceed**: +h3n (0me5 marr!ag3 ~

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Happy Exceed!

**Natsu Dragneel**: I will burn you into a red dog, you hear?

**Lisanna Strauss**, **Carla Exceed** and 50 others like this.

**Happy Exceed**: I didn't say a word back there. -.- And Natsu, catch me if you can! But even if you do so, don't worry, I will still be at yourNaLu wedding. Cause, I'm your best pal, aye sir!

*continue singing the truth*+h3n (0m3s a 6a6 y !n a 6a6y ( arriage!

**Juvia Lockser**, **No one** and 10294859 others like this.

* * *

**Happy Exceed** logged off.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel**: That little b- thing! I'm gonna kill him!

**Lucy Heartfilia** and 20 others like this.

* * *

**Natsu Dragneel** logged off.

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia**: Me 2!

**Jude Heartfilia**: Lucy,you're sick, you must rest!

**Lucy Heartfilia**: I'm feeling all better, cause the blood of justice flows within, father. And for now I must go murder that little rotten pussy tongue! Plus, I don't think I feel ill anymore! See you later, Dad!

* * *

**Lucy Heartfilia** logged off.

* * *

**Jude Heartfilia**: ...I'm glad you're happy here.

**Makarov Dreyer**, Erza Scarlet, Gray Fullbuster, Carla Exceed, Laxus Dreyer, Mirajane Strauss and 10249 others like this.

**Makarov Dreyer**: Mr. Heartfilia, who said being parents were easy? But despite their own difficulties, they'd always wish their children are safe and happy. Don't worry, Lucy will be safe with us. Don't you worry. This old man swears upon his life to protect each and every individual that entrust Fairy Tail to offer them a wonderful home.

**Shagotte Exceed**, **Empire Extalia**, **Igneel Flame**, **Ultear Milkovich** and 89403839 others like this.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Yeah...as long as my child is happy, that's all I can ask for.

**Makarov Dreyer**: same here. Even if Lucy, my child gave me some grandbabies... hehe.

**Jude Heartfilia**: Wait, WHAT?

**Gray Fullbuster**: *is currently the narrator* Ahem, and so begins round two of the daddies' war.

* * *

*Groan* It's like 11:30PM right now for me. But I'm feeling pretty bad for not updating for several months, so I wanna quench you readers' angers at my delay. So here's a 2500+ word chapter. Did I repent myself? Please forgive me! *supper cute doggy face inserted here.*But seriously, I'm starting to grow very dangerously bored of FanFiction. Anyone know how to cure this laziness? But anyway, here it is! I know that for Happy's song, I could have used the At sign, but unfortunately, Fanfiction cannot register it. Everytime I save, it's gone. And I wasted a good five minute of my life. -.-

And since the night's messing with my mind, if I'd forgotten to include my thanks toward your support in that little author note's of mine at the beginning of the story, please excuse me. You can PM me, and I'll make sure I put you on for the next chapter like a VIP, or if you for any reason, does not wish me to acknowledge to you so personally, as I can in some ways understand, please tell me that too! ^^

Now, please ignored this pissed girl's midnight ramble and leave a review, it'd make my day- or night, whatever, you know what I mean. :[ The goal is 38 reviews, please!


End file.
